mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Joeman200
: , , Is the time right now}} ---- ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~↓TALK ↓ BELOW↓~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ PLEASE AFTER YOUR MESSAGE !!SIG!! Mhm ya I agree about the second but the first is Verrell123's attempt to create fun MLN "clubs" in the wiki and have personal pictures. I will see how it goes, you are welcome to help if you want. 00:16, December 30, 2009 (UTC) I am back because I need a better sig and have been working on it. I got [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13/Flame's Shop|'Cheap Pricesʹ]] and put it on the page bobafett told me to but when i sig it still looks like this (talk) Yep I helped him with his sig it hasn't exactly worked out completely you should help him. 02:15, December 30, 2009 (UTC) You know something funny? Because of my epicly high edit count (around 100 edits per day, over 19 days) on minifig wiki, I have a greater number of total edits than you do! 02:17, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Its 22 clicks (counting both the ad and the thornax stew). I have a bargain if you have an editcount of over 500 you get 1 click off per 500 clicks (I can't have any more off than that since my prices are quite low to begin with. Eventually I will sell gypsum 10 clicks each after I finish the rank and my brother finishes the rank). Flamthrower13 gave me his brother's account to use as a "club" to streamline sending out gifts. It is called flamethrower13 care to befriend him? 02:42, December 30, 2009 (UTC) 02:42, December 30, 2009 (UTC) one more thing One more thing-Go to minifig wiki and check out my friend's account (Yossinator). Tell me what you think. Also, Flamethrower13 needs help with his signature I was helping him but when you put in Nosubst it screws up the signature. Can you help him? 16:44, December 30, 2009 (UTC) his wikia name is Yossinator, but his MLN account is Samstiffman0 (if you have clicks to spare, could you use some on his dino bone sticker module?). He created multiple accounts (so did I) because when we were little we kept forgetting our accounts but now we remembered so we have tons of extras to give away (georgeeric, samstiffman293, samstiffman999). ---- ---- ---- I need to go but try this: 1st make a page called User:Flamethrower13/sig and make a sig for him 2nd you tell him to go in my preferences that should do it-- 16:50, December 30, 2009 (UTC) It didn't work see (talk) MLN Market Drogdo9 requested that his store would put in the shopnav--FreddyderHamster Talk 16:52, December 30, 2009 (UTC) DUUUUDE That is harsh you will not buy from me, flex, and flamethrower? I am thinking that they should combine the wikis (Verrell123 and Flamethrower13 to create a more social version of the wiki-not a factual one) 03:36, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Um I sort of do want to do a BCD. Maybe soon I hhave to help my brother get to rank 5 first. 03:37, December 31, 2009 (UTC) OK great. 15:39, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Yep but for MLNcheat wiki it is slightly different even if you search MLN cheat wiki it will not see you need articles for a wiki to be found. That is why it requires some basic cheat related articles such as Echo, Raanu, lego Universe, etc... 15:46, December 31, 2009 (UTC) well I'm Ok with the cheats but I'd put every cheat on the home page. It is the trade market wiki that I do not like-- 15:48, December 31, 2009 (UTC) The trade market is their just for users that like MLN but nit this wiki because of the admins. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] you do not get it! '''WE HAVE THAT HERE BUT BETTER HERE' sorry for yelling, get the point though!-- 16:44, December 31, 2009 (UTC) But the admins are man here and do horrible things to our rights.You may like it but I hate it! [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ]] Advertisement Until my page gets too cluttered and I need to take down a few things. It will definitely last a while. Check it out Slimons bought ad space in my signature. 16:46, December 31, 2009 (UTC) re: Need to tell you! ''...how do you know that the music on my talk page was copyrighted? -- It is from the soundtrack for the Lord of Rings movies. I am certain that music is copyrighted. If it had been a small (< 30sec) sample of the music then it would fall under fair use. Using the entire piece of music is a violation of copyright. If Flamethrower13 wants to create another Wiki I can't stop him. Considering that only 6 out of Flamethrower13's 419 edits on this Wiki are in the main space his leaving this wiki (if he chooses to do so) would be a small loss. In fact, if the MLN TRADES WIKI wiki catches on, and all the trading, stores, and excessive userpages move over to Flamethrower13's new wiki, then this wiki can focus on being an encyclopedia about MLN and stop being distracted with trading, stores, and excessive userpages. There is also no way we can stop him from "borrowing" content from this wiki as all things put on a wiki are public. (Yes, it would be annoying if he really copied all of the content of this wiki to make his new wiki). As for divided users, I am not worried about that. I believe users are one of two types. Those that want to edit articles and improve this wiki. And, those that want to make trades and run stores. The first type will stay here and the second type may move to the MLN TRADES WIKI wiki. A few will work on both wikis. In the end it is better for everybody. As for the cheats wiki. Well all of those codes are available somewhere on the net. This wiki just chooses not to participate in that aspect of MLN. 17:29, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I'm not gonna copy everything. I don't need it. [[User talk:Flamethrower13|''My Talk Page']][[User:Flamethrower13|Flamethrower13|'44 Different FREE Itemsʹ'']] Nitecrew is right look I made a shrinky sig! 19:04, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :I would like to add that this wiki will in no way endorse either MLN trades wiki or the cheats wiki, since the trades wiki goes against what a wiki is supposed to be (an encyclopedia), and the latter goes against this wiki's policy. Ajraddatz Talk 19:13, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Ajraddatz is right too. I think that if anything, the Trade Market Wiki and Cheat wiki should combine since they are both small and insignificant but together you can make a decent (even if not mainstream style) wiki. 19:15, December 31, 2009 (UTC)